Melancia
by Jaqueline Masen Cullen
Summary: Essa é a história da minha vida. Não é um verdadeiro conto de fadas, mas acho que no final dá tudo certo. Háháhá você acreditou mesmo? Minha vida está acabada e não sei se quero mais viver. Mas tenho alguém por quem preciso viver...pela minha filhinha...
1. Prólogo

_**N/A:** Bem essa fic é baseada no romance de Marian Keys, chamado "Melancia". Não vai ser exatamente igual, mas também não vai ser muito diferente, se vocês já o leram. Bem, o livro "Melancia" não é meu, muito menos Harry Potter...São propriedades da tia JK e da tia Marian que eu estou me apropriando um pouquinho. Espero sinceramente que gostem da história, ela tem seu lado dramático, mas também tem seu lado engraçado, que vai fazer vocês morrerem de rir. Bem chega de notas. Divirtam-se e comentem!!! Semana que vem posto o primeiro capítulo que já está pronto, mas quero reviews!_

**Prefácio**

31 de julho um dia mágico na minha vida. Sem duvidas um dos mais emocionantes. Dei a luz a minha primeira filha. Um bebê lindo, saudável, saído de mim...e também o dia em que o meu marido me deixou. Não você não leu errado. Meu amado marido friamente me abandonou algumas horas depois de eu ter sofrido como uma louca parindo uma linda criança que também era dele. Bem talvez a culpa tenha sido minha. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido durante o parto que eu não notei que fez com que ele fosse embora.

Não devia ter insistido para que ele visse o parto. Devia ter insistido para que ele como a maioria dos pais, ficasse na sala de espera, nervoso, andando em círculos e conversando com outros pais, que tentariam conforta-lo, contando de sua experiências de até 10 filhos.

Ele relaxaria, aceitaria um charuto de um outro pai e tentaria pensar e ser solidário a toda dor que eu deveria estar sentindo dentro daquele sala, mandando quem sabe vibrações positivas para mim, já que não dava para ele fazer mais nada no momento. Afinal já tínhamos pesquisado e ele não poderia usar magia para aliviar minhas dores, isso era contra as leis do ministério. Acho que esqueci de comentar que Rony e eu somos bruxos, formados na grande Hogwarts, participantes e considerados para alguns como heróis da grande guerra. Mas falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Meu parto, como de toda mulher, era sofrível igual, e eu nesse momento era tão trouxa quanto qualquer outra mulher de Nova Iorque. Mas voltemos ao Rony.

Um médico com uma cara de que tinha corrido uns 1000 km, sairia de dentro da sala de cirurgia e lhe diria: "Parabéns Sr. Weasley, você é o pai de uma linda garotinha." E ele com lagrimas nos olhos abraçaria o médico, com toda a emoção que um pai é capaz de ter. Sairia correndo do hospital comprando um lindo ramalhete de flores para mim e um grande urso para nossa filhinha.Ele entraria mais tarde e eu estaria lá, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, amamentando nossa filhinha, ele me daria um beijo na testa, e encheria meu quarto de flores talvez até fizesse uma pequena mágica, mesmo isso sendo ilegal e seriamos uma linda família feliz.

Mas ele viu o parto. Cedi a pressão das minhas colegas e decidi com Rony que seria bom ele ver o parto, passar perto de mim, aquele momento único da nossa vida. Afinal ele me companhou toda a gravidez e porque não acompanharia o ponto máximo de onde o nosso amor chegou? Então ele viu-me toda desfigurada, gritando como uma louca, enquanto da minha vagina, saia um ser novo todo enrugado e sujo. Aquilo deve ter assustado seriamente a ele, para tomar uma decisão como a que tomou. Ele estava sob choque, só pode ser isso. Assim que ele chegasse em casa, viria a burrada que fez e viria até mim, em lágrimas me pedindo perdão, dizendo que apenas tinha se assustado com meu parto.

Ou talvez não...talvez eu devesse acordar para a vida e perceber que Ronald Weasley tinha me deixado. Me trocado por outra.


	2. Capítulo 1

_N/A: Oiii...bem pessoal...aqui o primeiro capítulo postado. _

_Innis Winter, valeu por comentar...Nesse capítulo, ficou bem claro quem era a pobre mulher...e bem porque o Rony a largou...Mas eu não gosto Rony, e bem nessa fic, ele não é nada digno de que alguém goste..._

_Novo capítulo, espero que vcs gostem...e comentem por favor!!!_

**Capítulo 1**

Ah...desculpa...comecei a falar da minha vida, assim do nada, sem nem sequer me apresentar...Acho que a gravidez tirou meus bons modos.

Mas vamos lá aos nomes. Vou fazer um perfil de mim, não muito detalhado já que num acho que minha vida seja assim tão interessante.

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger...Weasley. Tenho 29 anos, sou bruxa, mas meus pais eram trouxas. Morreram quando eu tinha 17 anos durante a Grande Guerra. Bem se você for trouxa isso não fará muito sentido, mas se for bruxo, vai entender muito bem do que estou falando. Acabei de ter uma linda filhinha, forte, com quase 3 quilos! Bem não exatamente acabei de ter, ela nasceu faz 2 dias, mas como eu ainda estou no hospital, tecnicamente ela...ah...vocês entenderam...Bem, meu marido, ou o que era meu marido há 24 horas atrás, Ronald Weasley chegou até mim e me comunicou, quando eu ainda estava zonza da anestesia, que ele estava tendo um caso a meses, com nossa vizinha do apartamento ao lado, muito bem casada, que estudou conosco em Hogwarts e que ele dizia odiar: Pansy Parkinson Malfoy. Ah, e não é só isso. Ele quer o divorcio.

Eu estou sendo meio fria. Eu sei. Mas estou em choque. Imaginem vocês acordando de uma noite dos horrores, com o seu corpo ainda dolorido e escutando uma noticia dessas. Vou recomeçar a chorar em breve. É a única coisa que tenho feito desde que ele saiu pela porta do quarto. Eu conhecia a Pansy. Ela tinha realmente mudado depois de Hogwarts. Tinha se casado com Draco Malfoy, como era de se esperar, mas haviam ficado do lado "bom" por assim dizer. Lado bom significa o lado em que seu estava claro. Não que eu seja necessariamente boa, mas comparadas com sanguinários que queriam dominar o mundo, acho que o lado que eu estava era o menos pior, apesar de algumas pessoas. Fazia um ano, que eles haviam sido transferidos para Nova Iorque, e acreditem se quiser eu até trocava algumas palavras com o Malfoy sem utilizar termo como "doninha" ou "sangue-ruim". Eles tinham já 2 filhos. Realmente Malfoy mudou, mas não posso dizer o mesmo da vadia da mulher. Eu até a ensinei algumas receitas, ela era um desastre na cozinha, mas parece que ela estava mais interessada em outra coisa em casa que na cozinha. Eu não a conhecia como eu achava.

Rony certamente sim.

E não entendo o que ele viu nela...Ela tem mais ou menos a minha idade, um corpo normal, nada de especial. Mas parece que ele viu algo especial, pois me deixou e deixou nossa filha e ela sumiu com os 2 filhos dela, para morarem juntos, sabe-se lá aonde. Um lugar secreto aonde nem Malfoy, nem eu pudessem perturba-los.

Eu gostaria que o Malfoy ainda fosse o mesmo de Hogwarts, mau, cheio de ira, um comensal da morte em potencial que jogasse no mínimo um crucius nos dois. Novamente, se você for trouxa, isso tudo que falei é magia, e outros termos como esse apareceram ao longo da história, portanto, sinto se não entenderem, mas não vou mais explicar. Mas ele mudou, está mais calmo e sereno e duvido que sequer vai tentar encontra-los. Afinal ele tinha Pansy como esposa e duvido que alguém em sã consciência iria querer ela de volta.

Estou sendo fria de novo. Mas não sou assim. Só sou uma mulher desesperada com o coração em pedaços.

Nem sei que nome dar a minha filhinha. Rony e eu discutimos alguns nomes, mas não quero dar nenhum deles a ela. Lembrariam-me dele. Mas pareço incapaz de tomar alguma decisão sozinha. Sinto-me patética.

Sinto-me tão fraca, tão indefesa. É difícil percebermos o quanto o casamento, acaba com a sua independência, sua autonomia. Porque eu era assim...agora sou esse fantasma do que fui.

Estou com Rony há 5 anos, e me casei com ele há 3. E sou perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Nosso amor começou de um jeito um tanto inusitado. Conheço o Rony a cerca de 17 anos. Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts e éramos melhores amigos. Durante os 7 anos de Hogwarts nunca tivemos nada além de brigas. Talvez uma certa atração a partir do 6ºano, mas em meio há uma guerra quem pode pensar em romance? Bem havia alguém que sim, mas não vem ao caso.

O fato é que depois que meus pais morreram, uns meses depois a guerra finalmente acabou. Voldemort havia finalmente sido morto. Órfã como era fui morar com meus tios também trouxas, num bairro trouxa de Londres. Sempre fomos muito próximos e como era filha única minhas 4 primas eram como irmãs para mim, assim como meus tios, meus segundos pais.

Fiquei muito mal e deprimida depois da guerra, parece que finalmente tinha caído a ficha que estava sozinha no mundo sem meus pais. Isolei-me de todo mundo mágico, isso inclui as pessoas que nele viviam, sendo apenas uma trouxa em meio aos meus tios. Fiquei lá por 6 anos e me formei em Inglês em uma Universidade trouxa. Quando tinha 23 anos bateu a rebeldia adolescente, um pouco tardia. Larguei o emprego razoavelmente bom que eu tinha, com um bom salário e fui para a América ser garçonete.

Cheguei em Nova Iorque e ainda não sei bem com, arrumei um emprego em uma boate muito bem freqüentada, aonde com alguma freqüência, algum famoso aparecia. Bem na realidade muitos dos famosos eram os próprios funcionários, atores fracassados e modelos decadentes. Eu devo ter sido contratada por parecer à garotinha ingênua e comum, meio baixinha, gordinha e que achava tudo aquilo um conto de fadas.

Muitas vezes, minhas colegas apontavam algum fulano com roupa de couro e diziam ser de alguma banda famosa, coisa que eu não sabia...apenas fazia alguma exclamação de "oh" e elas pareciam satisfeitas.

Trabalhava até meia-noite e depois do expediente ia encher a cara com os funcionários da casa. Minha tia enquanto isso, mandava cartas e mais cartas chorosas, pedindo que eu largasse essa vida mundana e voltasse para casa. Coitada, sei como ela se sentia, sua sobrinha, quase filha, uma universitária, se embebedando num bar com cantores pop's fracassados.

Foi depois de 6 meses que trabalhava lá que revi Rony.

Bem, pessoas engravatadas e certinhas que saiam de escritórios não eram muito bem vindos no local. Toda sexta-feira os chamados B.E , babacas-de-escritório, iam após o expediente se embriagarem e procurar alguma estrela decadente para contar seus monótonos dias.

Nós, garçonetes, os tratávamos muito mal, obviamente, não eram nossa clientela alvo. Assim ficávamos passando em suas mesas os ignorando por completo, e só depois de uns 15 minutos, nos dirigíamos a eles e com um sorriso no rosto dizíamos: "Em que posso ajuda-los cavalheiros?"

Eles ganhavam o dia com isso, afinal nós, as atendentes de gente famosa nos dignamos a dar a nossa atenção a eles. Levamos os pedidos errados e eles sequer reclamavam, alem de deixarem uma ótima gorjeta.

Em uma dessas sextas-feiras, Rony apareceu. Eu estava lá anotando os pedidos todos de qualquer jeito e prestando a mínima atenção no que falavam. Não vi Rony, logo de cara, afinal, nem olhava geralmente para a cara dos clientes. Só queria me livrar deles para voltar para o meu mundinho de desordem, fumar e beber com minhas amigas. Mas algo chamou minha atenção sobre a mesa. Podia fazer 6 anos que não lidava com magia, mas sabia reconhecer um livro mágico à distância e aquele sem duvidas era um. Algumas imagens se mexiam e eu pude reconhecer o tom amarelado dos pergaminhos dentro. E meio que escondida, o que para muitos era uma vareta sem importância, reconheci uma varinha!

Olhei imediatamente para a pessoa frente. Confesso, não o reconheci logo de cara, mas também, quando foi que o Rony tinha se tornado tão bonito?

Havia crescido ainda mais, estava mais forte, e passava uma sensação de masculinidade incrível. Seus cabelos ruivos ainda mais compridos que o normal. Só o reconheci pelos olhos. Os olhos azuis de Rony continuavam o mesmo de 6 anos atrás quando o vi pela ultima vez.

- Hermione...- ele murmurou com a voz rouca.

Demorei um pouco para conseguir pronunciar alguma palavra. Entendam Ronald Weasley, um de meus melhores amigos de infância, que eu não via há 6 anos estava ali na minha frente. E lindo.

- Olá Rony...o que...o que você faz aqui? – eu sei pergunta idiota e com duplo sentido...afinal eu estava perguntando o que ele fazia na boate, ou o que ele fazia em um meio totalmente trouxa em Nova Iorque? Nem eu sei...

- Ah, vim tomar uns drinks depois de uma reunião de trabalho...jamais imaginaria que te encontraria aqui Hermione...

Ele continuava falando com aquele tom de voz grave, que estava me derretendo toda. Tentei me recompor.

- Mudei muito Rony...você sabe...abandonei o seu mundo...

- Era também o seu, Mione e você sabe disso – disse ele com um olhar sério e continuou– quanto a você ter mudado...bem não sou cego...- e vi um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e seu olhar preso nas minhas pernas.

- Rony!! – fiquei imediatamente vermelha.

- Me desculpa...quero te ver de novo Hermione, será que poderia?

Pensei, em inúmeras razões para dizer que não, eu havia abandonado a magia, abandonado aqueles que um dia foram meus amigos...ver Rony de novo ruiria tudo aquilo que eu construí nos últimos anos.

- Claro...eu...eu...adoraria...

- Ótimo! Qual o seu telefone?

Quase gritei...Ronald Weasley que sequer sabia usar a palavra "telefone" não só a pronunciou corretamente como sabia utiliza-lo!

- Hermione?

- Ah sim, aqui está...- anotei rapidamente o número em um guardanapo de papel e lhe entreguei.

- Nos vemos em breve Mione...- tremi ligeiramente com o modo que ele falou isso, enquanto ele se precipitava pegava o casaco e saia do local junto dos amigos.

Nem 5 minutos depois ele voltou, me entregando o livro que havia em cima da mesa.

- Achei que você precisava de um pouco de contato com a magia novamente – e sorrindo novamente saiu da boate.

Bem fiquei sem cocaína naquela noite, as garçonetes não ficaram nada contentes pelo fato de eu conversar com um B.E., ainda mais dar meu telefone para um deles. Mas não liguei...só pensava em Rony e em como ele estava perfeito.

Rony dizia que nos apaixonamos naquele instante, e não nos 7 anos de Hogwarts. Tenho que admitir que concordo com ele. Éramos crianças demais para saber o que era amor em Hogwarts.

Apesar da minha crise de rebeldia e tudo mais, sempre fui muito romântica e continuei sendo, mesmo depois de tantas mortes presenciadas por mim naquela guerra incluindo a dos meus pais. Sonhava com um lar estável, um marido bondoso, e filhos como toda mulher. E pensei naquele momento que quem sabe o destino não estaria pondo Rony no meu caminho exatamente por isso. Sei que é clichê, mas foi amor a primeira vista.

Bem comecei a sair com o Rony. Conversávamos muito, ele me contou que tinha se mudado para Nova Iorque para trabalhar no Grincotes americano. Disse que tinha brigado com as antigas amizades que se mostraram falsas e que queria recomeçar a vida aqui na América. Que não havia me procurado em Londres, todo esse tempo porque achava que eu não queria rever ninguém, que de alguma forma eu o culpava pelo que tinha ocorrido com meus pais. Obvio que nunca achei nada disso, apenas queria um tempo para aceitar o ocorrido, mas que ao que parece me afastou de tudo e de todos. Sentia-me tão bem com ele! Tão protegida, segura, feliz, meiga, inteligente, sexy, tão mulher! Como a muitos anos ninguém me fazia sentir. Parecia que finalmente tinha achado a pessoa certa, o príncipe que procurei a vida inteira.

E...bem...naquilo também ele era muito bom...não vou dizer em que...ta bom...na cama...bem, ele fazia o dever de casa direitinho por assim dizer.

Quando a gente começou a namorar eu ainda trabalhava de garçonete. Ele sempre me esperava no final do expediente e me levava para casa. Como eu estava sem prática com a magia, ele sempre fazia um feitiço para me relaxar e descansar meus pés. Ás vezes ele mesmo me fazia massagens o que era melhor ainda. E mesmo tendo que trabalhar cedo, ficava até altas horas comigo, sempre correndo atrás de tudo que eu precisava.

Bem, depois de algum tempo fui demitida do emprego, sabe como é, umas bebidas a mais, uns jantares nos clientes e tal. Depois disso, arrumei um emprego com um horário normal e pudemos começar a sair mais e a fazer programas românticos, como ir ao cinema, jantares, teatros. Rony me levava às vezes na parte bruxa de Nova Iorque aonde bebíamos uma cerveja amanteigada ou víamos uma partida de quadribol. Rony sempre me aconselhava a trocar minhas gorjetas em galeões, ele dizia ser sempre bom ter um pouco de dinheiro bruxa para alguma necessidade. Sempre me contava das trapalhadas de duendes e de como eram mesquinhos e por incrível que pareça isso me fazia rir.

Um tempo depois fomos morar juntos, não acreditava que eu Hermione Granger estava fazendo isso, mas fiz...e depois de 2 anos de namoro finalmente nos casamos, numa cerimônia simples e sem igrejas, não sei porque, apesar da religiosidade dos meus tios não me senti à vontade para isso.

No ano passado decidimos ter um bebê, e bem seguindo a natureza das coisas dei a luz a uma linda menina...bem isso vocês já sabem...não vou detalhar esse momento cruel na vida da mulher a vocês, aonde toda e qualquer parte de você dói alucinadamente enquanto você é de uma certa forma rasgada. Viva ao trabalho de parto!

Voltamos ao momento do meu abandono.

Depois de ter segurado minha bebê por alguns instantes, as enfermeiras a levaram para o berçário e eu, exausta cai no sono.

Quando acordei deparei com olhos azuis intensos de Rony me fitando, ele parecia nervoso e usava seu melhor terno trouxa. Imaginei que tinha tido alguma audiência com algum trouxa que queria investir em capital bruxo. Dei-lhe um sorriso.

- Oi, amor...

- Olá, Hermione – ele respondeu friamente.

Imediatamente me assustei, Rony não era do tipo sério. Porém pensei que era apenas a emoção do momento que o deixara tenso.

Ele sentou-se apreensivo, como se fosse fugir de mim, o que de fato ele faria mais tarde.

- Já viu nossa filhinha? Ela é perfeita!

- Não, ainda não, Hermione...Escute-me, sim? Vou embora...

- Mas já? Acabou de chegar...alguma reunião importante? Fique mais um pouco... – disse eu tolamente ainda sob efeito de anestesia.

- Hermione, entenda...num torne as coisas difíceis – ele falou agitado – estou deixando você.

- Como assim? – Olhava para ele sem compreender do que ele falava.

- Hermione, estou com outra pessoa e quero ir ficar com ela. Eu sei que não era a hora de deixar você assim com a bebê, mas eu preciso – ele falou nervoso.

- Como assim, está com outra pessoa? – eu sei que estava sendo lesada, mas os sedativos e tudo aquilo que Rony jogava em mim era demais para agüentar.

- Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, Hermione – ele falou deprimido.

- Outra mulher? – falei exasperada.

- Sim, outra mulher – ele suspirou aliviado, feliz por eu começar a compreender.

- Você está me deixando? – falei desacreditada.

- Sim – ele falou desviando o olhar

- Não me ama mais Rony?

- Não, eu acho. Sinto muito Hermione.

- Mas e nossa filha? Por Deus Rony, você não pode nos deixar agora! – era impossível ele está me largando quando eu havia acabado de dar a luz.

- Desculpe, Hermione, mas num posso ficar com vocês. Escute, vou lhe garantir uma pensão, assim como a bebê e depois veremos o que fazemos com os nossos bens comuns, tudo bem?

Eu estava desesperada. Meu marido, meu amado marido estava me deixando! Falando de contas e dinheiro, quando a única coisa que eu queria era ficarmos juntos, curtirmos a nossa filha. Era isso que eu queria! Uma vida feliz com a minha família recém formada. Por que tudo desmoronava? Quem era o responsável pela destruição da minha vida?

- Fale alguma coisa Hermione, meu Deus, não fique muda! Não posso ficar com vocês, preciso deixar vocês agora antes que não tenha mais coragem para isso!

Não conseguia entender tudo isso que ele falava.

- Queria ter dito antes Hermione, mas você estava grávida e eu não queria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

- Rony, não consigo entender nada do que você fala...

- Eu sei que e difícil, te entendo, mas eu não podia adiar mais isso...

Tentei segura-lo para que prestasse atenção em mim, na minha dor e no meu sofrimento.

- Porque foi ao parto comigo para me abandonar depois?

- Tinha lhe prometido – ele respondeu caminhando pra o lado oposto do quarto como se eu pudesse ataca-lo.

- Porque prometeu? Prometeu-me também me amar e respeitar, não me trair e ficar comigo para sempre! – falei exasperada.

- Desculpe, mas não posso cumpri-las mais...

- O que vamos fazer? – não podia aceitar, não queria aceitar. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho ruim, logo acordaria e tudo seria esclarecido. Não podia crer que Rony estava simplesmente acabando com o nosso casamento, logo depois de nossa filha nascer. Isso só podia ser mentira, ele iria virar para mim e dizer que foi apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Tentei ganhar tempo, como se fosse possível prende-lo ao meu lado através da conversa.

Ele suspirou e eu sabia que havia chegado ao fim. Aquele homem parecia com o Rony, falava como o Rony, cheirava como o Rony, mas não era o meu Rony. Os olhos azuis dele não mentiam e diziam claramente: "Adeus, Hermione"

- Já tirei a maior parte das minhas coisas do apartamento. Falo com você mais tarde Hermione...Até logo – e dizendo isso saiu e bateu a porta.

O desgraçado saiu correndo, porque sabia que eu não podia ir atrás dele, e soca-lo até a morte, por fazer isso comigo. Sabia que eu estava fraca e desnorteada e que não conseguiria nem sentar na cama.

Fiquei deitada na cama, atordoada, chocada, horrorizada, incrédula. De algum modo sabia que aquilo era uma realidade, mas não queria aceitar. Sentia algo de familiaridade nisso, apesar de nunca ter estado numa situação semelhante. Mas acho que sei do que se tratava. Durante a gravidez eu tinha sinais de que isso iria acontecer. Mas como toda a boa grávida que vive em um mundinho cor-de-rosa, ignorei todos eles.

Rony se afastou, Rony e eu não transávamos, Rony estava distante, Rony sequer falava da nossa filhinha. Era óbvio que algo estava errado no meu casamento mas não queria aceitar. Hermione Granger a conhecida sabe-tudo de Hogwarts não soube salvar o casamento ou pelo menos achou que não precisava fazer nada para mantê-lo.

Sabia que Rony estava infeliz mas pensei que era apenas porque eu parecia mais um elefante do que uma mulher. E porque eu estava chata e ficava tendo crises a todo o momento. E que por isso também ele não me desejava. Mas achei que assim que o bebê nascesse tudo se resolveria. Tudo seria ainda melhor com a nossa filhinha. Mas me enganei mais uma vez.

Não adiantava tentar ir atrás dele, não sabia onde estava. E algo me dizia que era melhor deixa-lo sozinho pensando em paz por enquanto. Ainda num podia crer que o filho da puta havia me abandonado. Precisava me manter sã e calma até as coisas se resolverem. Sabia disso.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com aquele idiota sorriso no rosto.

- Como está Sra. Weasley?

- Muito bem...- só queria que ela desaparecesse logo.

- Seu marido deverá vir mais tarde para vê-la e ao bebê.

- Duvido muito...

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro, anotou algo na prancheta e saiu meio que correndo da sala. Eu teria o dom de fazer as pessoas fugirem de mim?

Resolvi ligar para Jaqueline. Ela era minha melhor amiga em Nova Iorque e a única talvez com quem pudesse contar no momento. Foi minha dama de honra e veio comigo de Londres. Somos amigas desde que sai de Hogwarts.

Me arrastei da cama até o telefone público. Disquei o numero. Jaqueline atendeu rapidamente.

- Oi Mione...já ia sair para te ver.

- Excelente...- foi tudo que eu disse.

O meu desejo era de começar a chorar ali mesmo e contar tudo a Jaque sobre o que estava ocorrendo mas ainda tinha algum orgulho e aquelas mulheres ali atrás estavam com cara de que me atacariam se num soltasse logo o telefone. Malditas mães felizes idiotas. Sei que num é um pensamento bonito, mas entendam o meu estado de espírito. Voltei para cama.

Quando Jaqueline chegou logo percebi que ela sabia de tudo. Bem ela disse "Sei que Rony te deixou" mas percebi também pelo fato de que ela não chegou com flores nem com um sorriso no rosto. Mesmo assim falei.

- Rony me deixou...

- Eu sei...

- Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

- Não sei...- ela suspirou.

- Ele disse ter se apaixonado por outra pessoa - falei

- Eu sei...- ela disse...aquilo estava mais para monologo que para conversa.

- Como sabe?

- Jason me contou. Melissa contou a ele. James contou a ela. (Jason era o ficante da semana de Jaque, Melissa a irmã dele casada com James trabalhava que trabalhava com Rony no ministério)

- Então todos já sabem – disse desiludida.

Jaqueline nem olhava para mim. Estava mais triste do que poderia supor.

- Então deve ser verdade...

- Deve ser...- ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Sabe quem é essa mulher?

- Ah, sim...Pansy Parkinson Malfoy.

Demorei para me situar de quem se tratava.

- Aquela vagabunda!

- Rony disse que quer se casar com ela.

- Como assim??? Ele já é casado! E comigo! Como pode querer casar com outra? Poligamia não é permitida nos EUA!

- Ele quer se divorciar de você, Mione.

Ainda bem que estava deitada na cama. Caso contrario teria caído no chão imediatamente. Fiquei lá, imersa em pensamentos, Jaqueline ficando entediada com o silencio.

- O que vou fazer, Jaque?

- Escute - disse ela, com objetividade. - Dentro de dois dias você vai sair daqui. Ainda terá um lugar para morar, terá dinheiro suficiente para alimentar a si mesma e ao bebê, voltará ao trabalho dentro de seis meses, e tem uma filha recém-nascida para cuidar. Dê a Rony algum tempo e, finalmente, vocês dois vão chegar a alguma conclusão.

- Mas Jaque - gemi -, ele quer o divórcio.

Eu estava completamente perdida. Sentia-me sozinha e com me­do. Queria puxar os cobertores por cima da minha cabeça e morrer. Mas não podia, porque tinha uma pobre criança indefesa para criar.

Que início de vida ela estava recebendo...! Menos de dois dias e já fora abandonada por seu pai, e sua mãe estava à beira de um colapso.

Pela milionésima vez, imaginei como Rony podia fazer isso comigo.

Até então, suponho que pensava que a vida repartia as coisas desagradáveis para mim em pequenos pedaços e a espaços regulares. Nunca me dava mais do que eu podia enfrentar de cada vez.

Quando ouvia falar de pessoas que sofriam desastres cumulati­vos (por exemplo, um acidente de automóvel, perder o emprego e pegar o namorado na cama com a irmã, tudo numa única semana), pensava que a culpa era dessas pessoas. Como me senti quando meus pais foram assassinados. Ninguém havia me obrigado a participar daquela guerra. Eu quis ir até o fim e sofri as conseqüências. A culpa era minha como era culpa dessas pessoas tudo isso.

Via, agora, como estava errada. Algumas vezes, as pessoas não se apresentam voluntariamente para serem vítimas, mas se tornam viti­mas, de qualquer jeito. Não é culpa delas. Não foi culpa minha meus pais terem morrido. Não os matei e fiz de tudo para protege-los. Simplesmente aconteceu.Certamente não era minha culpa que meu marido achasse que se apaixonara por outra pessoa. Não esperava que acontecesse e certamente não queria que aconte­cesse. Mas aconteceu.

Soube, então, que a vida não respeitava circunstâncias. A força que atira em nós os desastres não diz: "Bem, não darei a ela aquele caroço no seio antes de pelo menos um ano. É melhor deixar que se recupere primeiro da morte da mãe." Olha essa garota perdeu os pais e grandes amigos, deixem-a ter um casamento feliz. A vida simplesmente vai em frente e faz o que tem vontade, sempre que tem vontade.

Percebi que ninguém está imune à síndrome do desastre cumulativo. Não que eu pensasse que ter um bebê fosse um desastre. Mas cer­tamente ele não deveria ter vindo em circunstâncias tão tumultuadas.

Eu acreditava controlar inteiramente a minha vida e, Deus me perdoe, se alguma coisa chegasse a dar errado comigo mesma e com Rony, eu seria capaz de dedicar todo o meu tempo e energia para resolver a situação. Como sempre fazia. Sempre achei conseguir respostas e conserto para tudo. Não esperava exatamente ser abandonada menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de dar à luz meu primeiro filho, quando meus níveis de energia estavam mais baixos do que nunca e os de vulnerabilidade mais altos do que nunca.

Sem falar em como eu estava obviamente gorda, naquele momento.

E um bumbum gordo jamais agradou ao belo Rony. Sempre foi a fim de garotas com corpo escultural, ou pelo menos aceitáveis.

Jaque e eu ficamos sentadas na cama em silêncio, ambas tentando pensar em algo construtivo para dizer. De repente, ocorreu-me a solução. Bem, talvez não a solução perfeita, mas uma solução. Alguma coisa para tapar o buraco, por enquanto.

- Sei o que vou fazer - disse a Jaque

"Ah, graças a Deus", pude sentir que ela pensou, com fervor. "Graças a Deus."

E, como Scarlett O'Hara, nas últimas linhas de... E o Vento Levou, eu disse, queixosamente: "Vou para casa. Vou para minha casa em Londres."

Sim, concordo com você. "Londres" não soa tão bem quanto "Tara", mas de que me adiantaria ir para uma casa em Tara? Não conhecia ninguém lá. Na verdade, eu só passara por lá duas vezes a caminho de Drogheda.


End file.
